


winolove anthem

by Ame_Immortelle



Category: Video Blogging RPF, the Wineholics
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Immortelle/pseuds/Ame_Immortelle
Summary: AU where Vitalii comes to the seashore to play the guitar and enjoy his privacy, but suddenly notices a beautiful boy who appears there quite unexpectedly out of the sea, collects the shells and disappears among the waves...
Relationships: Vitalii/Jakub
Kudos: 4





	1. Ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I was really inspired by the last video "Blue Lagoon". Just go and watch the Wineholics on YouTube!:)<3<3<3
> 
> Actually, I'm not a native speaker so it would be nice if you could tell me about possible mistakes in the text.

Your eyes are glued to the horizon that passes from one semitone to another, your fingers pluck the strings — the melody has not changed for days. You feel that coolness and ... a kind of longing expectation constantly coming from the sea.

Longing for something.

_For someone._

It's been a month since you weren’t able to think of an evening without coming here in the silence of the sunset with a guitar, a bottle of cider and cigars - with their poisonous smoke - like a symbol of your poisoned life.

Poisoned by eternal loneliness.

You pull the strings or just stroke them, resting your chin on the warm soundboard of the guitar. The seashore is a mosaic of rocks, shells and forget-me-nots that have found the unbelievable source of life to grow here.

_Vitalii… Vitalii ... oh, man, this is not okay. Everything seems to be stuck between the waves — your past, present and future. You are begging the sea to give you the answers - but it’s still silent._

_And so cold._

On one of these dreamy evenings, as far as you are about to leave, you notice a sign of movement between the waves. Looking closer, you realize that, passing through the tide, a man is heading towards the shore, or, well, a young man – with very fair skin, wet hair, clinging to the chiseled cheekbones and ... naked body barely covered by some plants hanging from his hips.

Perhaps, you’ve been lost in your thoughts and did not notice how someone appeared here – there’s a village nearby.

But the boy who _was born from the sea foam_ has nothing with him, even the simplest fishing gear— just a kind of purse made from an old fishing net that is slung over his shoulder. The young man does not give a sign that someone has noticed him -just leans to the shore and begins to rifle through the stones. Soon you realize – he’s collecting the shells. You feel you’re floating.

_Numb._

Unable to move any limb of yours.

Whether because the sudden interruption of your solitude, or because your secret place is now revealed or because of the way his naked back shines in the rays of the setting sun… you just can’t focus on anything else.

_Damn it!_

A bottle of cider, touched by your foot, overturns and now the remains of a tart and spicy, with a sweet flavor, apple drink flow between the rock cracks. But this is not so vulnerable — _Jesus Christ!_ — the noise attracts the stranger and he also freezes and straightens up, stretching his slender body.

There’s no point pretending that you are not here.

_Well…_

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you. The bottle" Muttering nonsense, you reach for the knocked down item. "The bottle fell accidentally, here” You show it to the boy who is watching with curiosity your poor attempts of intelligible speech. "Here it is. I ... I'll go, I'm sorry… I’m really sorry”.

You are already turning around, simultaneously taking the guitar by the neck, as you hear that fragile laughter or, maybe, it’s not actually a laughter at all, but a sound of melting spring snow… but.

So pure, immaculate, but at the same time - so fascinating, so resonating with lingering notes of anxiety and ecstasy on your heart which has already became something like ice.

“Hm, sorry” You turn round one more time and look at him. “What’s up? Is it really so funny?”

The adolescent scoffer becomes silent. He stretches his body out again, then steps back toward the water, and you don't even seem to register in your mind that he disappears back where he came from — between the soft waves of the endless North Sea.

_What the hell is this? That's it, it's time to stop – damn this cider and cigars... and this stupid sitting here every night. Or I’m gonna go nuts…_

  
You spend this night awake. And it’s not a hangover that does its work — you just can’s stop asking yourself whether that half-naked boy was an illusion or not…

_No, he couldn’t be real. He couldn’t._

And you only make sure that you are right during next days and weeks that follow — no one else breaks your solitude at the shore. And you don't keep your word — your feet drag you there, to the sea; you don't want — you're afraid — to admit even to yourself — from now on, your sitting here is not pointless.

And you are waiting.

_For someone._

You don't believe it. _Just waiting._

You almost lose any hope, but _God_ gifts you with _His_ _Grace_ \- through your half-closed eyelids, you again notice how the waves seem to take out on the rocks that snow-white-skinned naked boy. And you would be as happy as a child — unable hiding your delight and gratitude for that mercy — but what you see only makes you rush to him. He's lying on these sharp rocks, barely breathing. You kneel very close to his half-breathless body; your words, full of anxiety, come through the quickly swallowed lumps in your throat:

“What’s wrong with you? Are you injured?”

The young man wheezes, and then, through weakly opening eyes – eyes of fabulous beauty and… sadness, eyes of the ocean waters – he begins to mutter something in a language you do not understand. "I... I don't understand... I don't understand a word, I'm sorry" You blink quickly feeling guilty. “You’re a stranger... you need a doctor… I'll call for someone.”

The boy begins to fumble with his hand on the stones until it touches your palm - suddenly and unexpectedly he squeezes your hand and shoots you that little gentle smile.

And you finally hear:

"The sea... take me to the sea..." 

“No” You’re shaking your head. “No — you’ve just come from there... why? Let me help you.”

Without freeing your hand, the boy only repeats:

“The sea ...”

Some unknown force, free of any logic, makes you pick up this fragile creature and embrace him with your arms. The water is already knee-deep, but you keep walking with him in your arms until it touches your elbows and covers half of his nakedness.

"Are you sure?” You don’t trust yourself.

The boy takes your hand again and only then begins to speak:

“Yes” ghostly smiles at you. “in three days... at midnight ... come back here.”

You slowly put him into the sea and whisper softly:

“I’ll be back… I'll come here for you. I’ll be waiting.”

He may no longer be able to hear you, but it is too late to hesitate — the hissing waves hide him from you, as if they are taking that fair-skinned boy to the darkest sea bottom.


	2. The night I felt you

A new pale beginning of the day seems to be your only salvation.

From the merciless, lonely night.

From all the thoughts that are tormenting the temples.

And every single one of those thoughts is about him.

_"Where are you now? Why should three nights pass by… Maybe I was just fooled by my eyes again... But this night is full of hope."_

On your feet of clay you drag the exhausted body - exhausted after almost three days without sleep - to the shore…

There's no one. 

The midnight has passed, but none is likely to appear here whether from the seaside or from the village side. You place yourself on the rocks that are still warm after the heat of the day and start staring at the horizon, that is so dark and unclear in the distance. Your weak mind and body are taking over. You don't even feel your head pressed back against the rocks.

You're fast asleep. 

A star shoots from a dark sky — but you don't know it. It falls onto the spot where new worlds are born and die. But you're sleeping. The sea wind makes your limbs feel light. A dream is a death wish without a prayer. The end of hope. End of time. The longing sea is subdued. And you can't see, and still can't feel, how from its depths, to the wind-caressed shore, the one you've been waiting for is slowly drifting through the quiet waters. The darkness of the night has clothed the shore with its embroidery, but you are unmistakably found there, in the light of the moon and the stars trembling in the sky dome.

You wake up from the gentle touch on your hair, tenderly passing strands through cool fingers. You turn around to these touches, catch his hand in your palm and press your cheek against it:

"I thought I would never see you again."

"I promised I'd come."

"That's not true," You narrow your eyes in a sly manner as you lift yourself off the rocks that are heated by your body. "I promised to come for you."

In response, a timid smile will flash, and the voice of the ringing stream will say again:

"We are short of time. The dawn is coming."

"Short of time for what?" Your forehead is tense, and three deep creases gather on it, giving you an unnaturally severe look. The boy only smiles faintly once more; he takes your hand in his own and explains softly:

"We can only feel each other until dawn." 

"And then?"

"And then I'll have to leave... "

"But I saw you in a daylight. I saw you twice."

"Is that so?" his voice betrays a slight grin. "And I saw you far more times."

"Did you? Why didn't I see you before?"

The boy is thinking it over and you realise that you cannot tear your eyes off him — his beauty is too pure.

"People have been here before you. Once I made up my mind and came out into the light, to them. They started shouting, laughing, then took something out of their pockets and there was a lot of light flashing… You know what I mean."

"People are always waiting for bread and circuses. Not all of them, indeed" You put your other hand on his shoulder, bending the boy to your chest.

"I know" the words are murmured against your temple. "That's why I decided to come out to you."

His warmth envelops you, his gentle, reserved smile; his eyes as deep as the sea and as bright as the summer sky; the way he touches you, as if you are the most precious thing he has. You've never experienced anything like this before. Your smile shines like the moon and all the stars as you two, still holding hands, close together, sink down on the rocks. Strange feeling — for some reason now you do not feel their coldness and sharpness.

"What's your name?" you whisper, almost touching his lips. And these lips with a smile give you the answer:

"Jakub."

"I've never heard of it."

"I can say the same about yours" 

"But I didn't tell you it, did I?" 

"But I know it… Vitalii."

"How did you?"

You will never stop being surprised, but for some reason you don't care. Jakub shakes his head, and his curls, which are scattered on the rocks, are blown up by the wind. You don't say anything, you just stare at him with an unreadable expression on your face, and your arm goes around his back and pulls him to you. Jakub copies you. For some reason at this moment his smile becomes strangely uncertain and confused. Not eager to waste you time anymore, you separate from him for a couple of moments to throw off your clothes, to become equal with him, and then you press your whole body against him.

_Intertwined._

_Forever._

It only takes a few seconds for the familiar warmth to settle back between you. You know that Jakub feels safe with you. But your relationship with him is still too fragile. His gaze is hard, and his expression also becomes impenetrable when he first observes you closely, and then his lips reach yours. There's a question in his eyes, a hesitation, but you nod and let him kiss you. Your forehead softens, and your hands begin to wander over his body warmed by your closeness.

You hardly talk, just lie there, look at each other, give short and long kisses, touching each other and cuddling.

You have no idea how this can happen to someone you barely know... a person? You are not even sure that the creature that is clinging to you with all its sensuality is a human being.

Once or twice it occurs to you that you might have been bewitched. But you have no desire to leave Jakub.

It seems to you that all sweet, tender words are for silence, and your young hearts are only for love. This night still covers the dawn. You feel as if the dark heavens are pausing above you to honor this moment. His nakedness is your rebirth. His kisses and caresses are waters that heal all the wounds of your soul. Somewhere above these heavens, above the universe itself, he will always be desired by you.

_How can I live without these eyes - the eyes of the fabulous depth of the ocean?_

But even the most tenacious claws of the night can not hold the sunrise in their paws. 

_Damn it!_

You, so many times during the night exhausted and resurrected by each other, have to let each other go.

Before leaving, a ray of Paradise illuminates you with his shy smile. You can't hold it back to yourself.

"When will I see you again?

Jakub gently kisses you on the shoulder and, after running his hand gently through your hair, takes your hand for the last time this early morning: 

"You will feel when you need to come back here."

"Again... your puzzles?"

Instead of answering, he will press his lips against your palm, and you barely have time to notice how his flexible body will become covered with waves.

You've been in the darkness of uncertainty for two weeks now. On the third, one evening, your heart is pierced with some poisoned thorn, perhaps, it's just an irresistible longing.

You go to the seashore. Jakub is not there. But from the village side there come the hustle and bustle of the madding crowd. And even before you can hear the fragments: "caught", "amphibian", your heart sinks down. 

You are dragging on your feet of clay to meet _him_... captured and miserable. 


	3. Healing waters

An infinite violent glare floats in the dark, and loud noise of that madding crowd is being muted by the sea breeze. Your heart is beating with gunshots in your chest. Between your wide-open, inflamed eyelids and all over your petrified body, the currents of time seem to have superimposed one upon the other and flowed back. Your heart is beating harder. One look is enough... a look at this terrified, perfect creature, struggling naked in the two nets that entangle it. And even if you are standing in this raging crowd, he somehow detects your presence near and desperately throwing back his head, looks at you with a painful, begging for help, but not hoping to get it, look.

_How can I help you... what can I do alone — against all of them ... laughing, elbowing each other - just to get closer and get a good shot?_

Your heart beats with no mercy. But more merciless than its beating are these people who, having spat on any human feeling, trampled on sympathy and kindness, are now caring only of their own vanity.

_They will not give up: does it matter to them that this poor boy is suffocating without water under their hungry looks? For them, you are a curiosity, an object of lust, a way to indulge their basic instinct. They will slice your pain into jagged fragments, and never notice that you are no longer breathing._

But you told him: _not everyone is like that._

With the last gasp of his strength, Jakub opens his dry lips and begins to slur in his own language in weak wheezes. But this confusion only encourages the feral crowd to go on tormenting him.

And you can't stand it. Stifling your own instincts, burning your cheeks with tears, slashing those Inhumans, you rush to him. Right in these rough rags — there is no time to untangle him from them — you grab the boy in your arms and, holding him to you, with intermittent gasps of useless air for him, with all the will in your chest, you begin to make your way to the shore.

“Be silent, please” you exhale into his cold temple. "Don't waste your breath.”

You know yourself that you're talking nonsense — it's not the air he needs... no, it's something else. You're the one who can't live without oxygen. Yes, but do you need oxygen if there is no one else to share it with? Would Jakub - if he stays alive - ever dare to come out to you again? And you won't let him do it either. The first wave of numbness will subside. You can already hear your chasers, who are not happy with your audacious behavior, trying to turn their anger on you. Embracing your freezing treasure even more tightly, trying not to listen to the disapproving shouts and whoops, you rush to the sea. It's restless right now. It’s trembling. It attacks the rocky shore, taking shells with it to the vast space of the sea. You don't look back, but you can hear someone breathing so close from behind. You accelerate your pace, although it is not easy to go very fast. There is an open sea ahead, no place to hide, no place to shelter you, to protect you and him.

You break out into curses, your breath comes in short gasps, your lips tremble, and your pulse burns in your throat. You gasp for air, but you know that when you walk fast, it just makes it even worse, like a strong poison. There are flashes of fire under your eyelids, but you force them open wider and look anxiously at the ivory face with its eyes glittering dully in the dying sun.

Jakub's hand touches yours faintly, and then you hear:

"Leave me here and go yourself. We can't get out together.”

"No," you shake your head from side to side. “There are only two of us — you and me. Together.”

“Vitalii” Your name is now ringing like a meadow bell to the accompaniment of a cool breeze.” Give me to them and go away. There’s no point... without you.

“No, don't even think about it — you're already up to your ankles in water. — It's going to get easier."

“You will not have time to save yourself, leave me here.”

Your hand is squeezed by cold fingers, but you try to smile. The water is cold just above the knees, and a swarm of pursuers is buzzing from the shore. You don't care. You have one goal: to save him. With one hand you try to untangle the nets that entwine him, but can’t cope with them, and meanwhile it is time to return the boy to the sea.

“You are saving me… But what about you?”

You only gently put Jakub onto the quivering surface of the water:

“That's it,”still holding his shoulders with one hand, you will remove the wet hairs from his forehead. "Now you must do it yourself… I can't go any deeper. Goodbye.”

It looks strange to you that the salt water seems to unravel itself. Without feeling your hand, Jakub whispers:

"Come with me. You can't go back to the shore.”

“I'd like to follow you to the end of the world. But I won't be able to breathe under water.”

“You will. You will breathe with water. Like me. And if there is not enough water, we will breathe each other.”

You want to touch his lips on this fateful, last time in your life, you want to exhale into them: _but I'm already breathing you. Only you._

Your time is melting.

“Don’t be afraid. You can do it. Just hold my hand.”

And you do it. You trust him. You trust these eyes of Heaven.

Only for a couple of seconds you hesitate when the water touches your neck, and then, taking a deep breath, mentally saying goodbye to everything that was in your short life, without taking your eyes off the peaceful face of your angel, you disappear under the water. The oxygen in the lungs lasts less than a minute. You instinctively twitch, convulsive impulses permeate the entire body, darkness descends from the temples to the eyes, but through the azure of the sea you give the last look at the meekly smiling face opposite. You feel as if his voice is echoing you again:

"Don't be afraid. Just breathe in water.”

_Well. This is probably not a bad way to go under. Life has been empty for a long time. Without him._

Taking your last look at Jakub, still entangled in the nets, but visibly revived, you close your eyes and open your lips, taking in the relentless streams of water. Jakub's hand is still holding yours. It seems absurd to you that you can still think and feel. Is this how it happens? You open your eyes. They are still able to see. And now — much clearer and clearer than before. Jakub's face is not hidden from you by the water barrier. A little pain in the chest, but in the rest of the body, in its limbs — lightness and only a pleasant fatigue, as if you are plunging into a barely warm, sandal-scented bath after a day of a hard work under the scorching sun.

“I didn't deceive you. Look how easy it is for you to breathe. Can you feel it?”

You're just now realizing that your hands aren’t intertwined, but you understand his every word. You swim up to him in silence and wrap your arms around his shoulders. You pull off the ragged nets, and then you put your arms around him, pressing his head against your shoulder:

“So… So we don't have to let each other go anymore, do we?”

Jakub raises his head and touches your lips with his own:

“From now and then we will stay together. Forever.”

His feet slide along your thighs and his hands explore your chest, which is covered with swollen cotton. His lips merge with yours in a kiss full of desperate tenderness.

At sunset, the tide will wash up on the beach tangled old nets and between them - your clothes. Someone at the shore will cry about your lost soul, someone will laugh at your stupidity, but you two know: it is the last time the sun of the dead day flares up and hides behind the horizon, but what now binds you, what burns between you, cannot be extinguished away by all the oceans of the world.


End file.
